With the increased popularity of automatic carwashes, it is desirable to make such a carwash very efficient in the cleaning of the vehicle. One of the major problems in using an automatic carwash is the effect of the carwash on a vehicle antenna.
If the antenna remains in place during the carwash or vehicle wash, great stress is placed on the antenna. Such stress on the antenna can lead to a breaking of the antenna. Even worse, the fender of the vehicle on whcih the antenna is mounted can be damaged. An efficient manner for avoiding these problems is the removal of the antenna.
However, such an action requires a wrench. Typically, such a wrench is difficult to find. It is very desirable to simplify this problem. However, no particularly efficient way of keeping such a wrench available is known.
Furthermore, the removal of the antenna leaves an aperture which can fill with water, as the vehicle is being washed. Water in that aperture can cause a number of problems. The aperture can become corroded. The aperture may also be closed due to the freezing of the water therein, especially when the vehicle is washed on a cold day.
Thus, it is very desirable to minimize these problems while taking advantage of the automatic vehicle wash. It is further advantageous to have these problems minimized in a simple fashion.